comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2015-07-15 - Mongul
Honestly, Mia had been getting a whole lot better at this superhero business. Superman was helping sometimes, but less and less in the last few days as Mia seemed to get a hang at this. Fortunately, since with Superman off-planet again, and Kara still 'missing,' Mia's the one keeping crime from simply exploding in Metropolis. Being able to fly really helps. For example, before flying, it might have been harder to go from across town, where Mia had just caught a semi-truck that went over the side of the bridge, to where she was now, at the First National Bank, where machine gun-wielding terrorist wannabes were holding people hostage if their demands for 200 million dollars were not met. Maybe they werent terrorists - maybe they were just stupid, not realizing banks don't hold all the money in cash on the premises. Cir-El is glad that flying is so easy, because there'd normally be no WAY she could have gotten here that fast. She still gets tired from long jogs. Still, she doesn't have Kara or Clark's style in how she does things. Normally they'd give the villains a chance to stand down. Maybe call out to them to lower their weapons. Not Cira Mia Walker's style. Hovering over the building, Cir-El tries to see all the targets. Kind of like being a sniper on team fortress. She nods, then swoops down and bends the barrels of all of their guns. ALL of their guns. Speed is a grand thing, and moving at the speed of sound, she's way cheaty. Then she skids to a stop in front of the building and says, loud, "You're all disarmed. Stop being stupid." One minute, there were 5 people holding guns on the hostages. The next minute, there were 5 people holding bent guns in confusion. A few of them drops their broken guns and hold their hands up, but then the leader says, "We planned for this, remember?" He takes out a radio. "We have a cape here, Vernon!" At which point a guy comes out from the back of the lead-lined armored car parked near the bank, with what looks like a rocket launcher on steroids. "Kill her!" the head of the terrorists order, at which point the rocket launcher guy fires the APR (Armor Piercing Rocket), saying "Bend this, super-babe!" Wait, seriously hope they're not going to be calling you super-babe. That's not only silly, it's chauvanistic. More than Power Girl for someone who's in her 20s or 30s. Cir-El actually still kind of worries about being hit by heavy weaponry. She also doesn't think at super-speed, so she kind of covers up and flinches when whatshisnuts fires a rocket at her. The fact that it won't even make her new Van Dyne outfit get char marks is immaterial. She's still kind of feeling things out. "Wait, what did you call me?" comes her voice as the rocket drowns her out. By exploding against her. It was a well aimed shot. Even if she is a little indignant at the name. Honestly! When the smoke clears, the best that high powered rocket that they bought from Intergang did was... well... it messed her hair up a little bit maybe? She felt the impact but it just doesnt hurt or even manage to budge her. Seriously, the name 'super-babe' was a lot more annoying than the rocket. Causing two things - 1) all the other guys, leader included, immediately drop their broken weapons and put their hands up, and 2) the guy to run into the front seat of the armored car and tries to drive away! Oh wait, no, he's trying to run her over. They really don't seem to get the concept of 'invulnerable' do they? Cir-El sighs as the smoke clears. She says, "If I start being seriously called Super-Babe I am going to start reconsidering some advice I got from Nightwing..." and watches the one guy run to his car. She blinks, then says, "Seriously?" she uses that word a lot. Then she shakes her head, CATCHES the car without doing more than a little bodywork damage, and says, "He told me, pay attention. He told me that I shouldn't do THIS to guys anymore." Then she brings her knee up, slicing through the engine block like it was tissue paper. She turns to look at the driver, and says, "I used to do that to guys a lot. Guys who called me babe. I'm Cir-El. We clear on that?" Fortunately Cir-El caught the car instead of just letting it run into her. As it is, her hands do wind up digging into the car's frame like it was silly putty, and the car does come to a jarring stop, causing the driver to hit the front wheel, busting his nose in the process. But at least he didnt have time to gain a lot of speed or anything or he'd have gone through the windshield, since he wasnt smart enough to buckle up. One thing is a hospital stay, the other is a morgue stay. He seems conscious enough though to hear your speech on proper names for superheroines though, and nods quickly at all three of the Cir-El's he's seeing, his hands going up when Cir-El's knee slices through the engine block with ease. The bank robbers thought with Superman and Supergirl both out of Metropolis, now would be the perfect time for a heist. Yeah, SOOOOOOOOOOO not the case. They really need to watch the news more often. Well, the police were arriving to mop things up, and there was a small crowd gathering to cheer about the new supergirl in town's latest act of heroism. Lots of cheering and clapping, and a little boom from somewhere behind Cir-El. Followed by a slow clap. And most of the other people cheering and clapping stop, and are just looking at whatever is behind Cir-El. At least those of whom arent running away. The police, get out of their cars and behind the doors to aim their guns. When Cir-El does turn around, a huge, yellow-skinned 8 foot tall behemoth of a man is clapping his hands in a sarcastically slow way. "I heard there was another one of you here. I was actually coming for one of the Kryptonian survivors for a rematch, but I guess I can slum it a little with the B-team. Kryptonian-Lite?" He leans forward with an evil grin. "And I won't be calling you super-babe." Right before he swings a fist at you. "I don't find anything 'super' about you, 'babe.'" Cir-El looks a little confused for a moment when the big guy starts with the talking. Thought this was a bank thing. "Who're you?" she interjects, right in the middle of his speech. Doesn't try to dodge, since a fist really shouldn't be a threat. In her mind. And then her head flies back and her body is obliged to follow, right through the bank and out the other side as a new opponent has entered the game! Hitting her harder than anything ever has. Ever. Including last week's unannounced calculus test. Her head spinning, Cir-El pulls herself out of the building behind the bank. She mouths a little 'ow' and adds more vocally, "Don't worry big guy...you will." Damn. Loosened one of my teeth. Dis the job, girl, get on it. Then she's flying back through the hole she just made, her right fist cocked back ready to punch, straight toward the big STRONG guy's face. With a properly made fist this time. A fist isnt a threat. Well... except Mongul's fist hits like a planet just slammed into you. Probably would be a good idea for Mia to be reviewing the Oracle Files in the future. After she hits the ground. AFter having gone through two steel reinforced bank walls, and maybe the vault walls too? That guy hit HARD. At least she could give as good as she got! Then again, when Cir-El flies through the holes and slams a fist at Mongul's face, his head turns from the impact, and he even takes half a step back, but... well actually that's pretty much all that happens. Except the grin. "You're right. You're super-pathetic. Then again, you are a woman after all." Oh great. He's a sexist jerk on top of being strong enough to hurt you. Not even talking about the punch to Mia's face - the pain in her hand from when she punched him. Speaking of which .... OW! What the hell is his jaw made of? "You pathetic animals really don't learn, do you?" he says with a snicker. OOOOOOOWWWWW! Cir-El holds her right fist, which she's SURE she's broken on the guy's jaw as she hovers in the air in front of him. "Who ARE you anyway?" she says, trying to ignore the throbbing in her hand. That really was her best shot. Speed-enhanced and everything. Of course, she's not going to just give up. "I actually learn pretty well...never fought anyone before though." She uses her other hand to try to hit him anyway while she thinks of something that might work better. Stalling mostly. Mongul snickers as Mia asks his name, then tries a sucker punch. "It shows that you haven't. ... You telegraph your punches." he says as his hand catches her fist before she can contact his face. His hand is like a vise grip - even to Cir-El, and that's saying something. He pulls her forward by her hand, sending a punch into her stomach. "The name's Mongul, Ruler of Warworld. I'm surprised you havent heard of me from one of the Kryptonians that you're trying to pretend to be like." He then slams her down into the ground, letting go of the fist. "You're going to have to learn a whole lot faster, and get a whole lot stronger if you're going to even give me a workout." Cir-El's face looks honestly scared when Mongul looks her in the face, just as he punches her in the gut. The power levels are just so massively different; she's being manhandled by this guy and hitting her doubles her over. She gets slammed into the ground in front of all the onlookers who are expecting some kind of Superman or Supergirl win. And the best she can do from the ground is to reach out and grab his ankle with her hand. And to say, "I'll...make a point...to research..." with her face mashed into the concrete. Honestly not that painful, but the initial impact was crushing. Cir-El starts to push herself back up to her feet, realizing she's got to do SOMETHING or this is over. Damn, can't remember any Klukar moves for this. There are gasps coming from the onlookers who haven't fled, as Mongul lifts up his foot, slamming his boot down on Cir-El. "You'd think that Superman, or even that blond Kryptonian would come in while I'm making an example of you. It's disappointing, really..." he muses as his foot grinds down on Cir-El's back. The police start firing on him, but the bullets are basically about as harmful as if they were squirting water guns at him. He does turn to walk calmly towards them, fists clenched with a murderous smile on his face though. All while they keep on desperately firing their guns. Cir-El's breath whooshes out of her, stopping any comebacks she might have had from Mongul's rather on-point comments. The fact that several of her ribs audibly break from his foot's impact rather highlights the difference between this and his last meeting with a Kryptonian. Then, he turns and walks away. Toward people who can't take even a single hit, and who will die if he gets his hands on them. Cir-El's eyes see it, even if she's broken. And the celphones and cameras see her push herself up to her hands and knees, groaning and actually bleeding. She rises up, and gets a little height, looking like she's halfway dead already. And passes the point where the sunlight hits her, straight-on, illuminating her face. And nearly instantly her back arches as her ribs re-set themselves, and her body heals. "Erk," she says, the sensation being a new one, as all the damage Mongul had done so far gets fixed. And Cir-El's eyes snap open. Then there's a tapping on Mongul's shoulder, just before he can actually hurt someone human. "Excuse me. Let's try this one more time." Mongul smirks as he approaches the Metropolis PD. To their credit, they're some brave cops, they keep firing. One of them even hits him in the eye with a bullet. It does make him wipe his eye, like when a person gets a lash in it, but as for hurting? No. Mongul looks at the cop. "Okay, I guess I know which insect dies first." he says in a nonchalant tone as he pulls his fist back and the cop gets prepared to become a red smear on the street. AT which point he gets the tap on the shoulder, and he acutally turns around. "You really don't know when to quit, I was giving you a breather before I finished you off." he says as he slams his hand down onto Mia with surprising speed, hitting her into the ground again. "But if you want to be the first insect to die instead, that works for me too." He removes his spear from where it was strapped to his back and holds it over Mia as she lies on the ground looking upwards at him. He stands over her. "If beating you doesnt bring over a real challenge, killing you will. And if not... eh? No big loss." he says as he prepares to slam the spear downward at Mia's head. Cir-El's been training to deal with this kind of thing for a good month now. She's trained very hard. She's really put a lot of effort into it, and Nightwing himself has given her props for taking it as seriously as any of his students. She's really doing well. But Mia, her alter-ego, has been dealing with assholes her whole life. So for just a moment, Cir-El gives way and Mia's fighting style takes over. And she looks up from the ground at the spear and smirks a little, saying "Aw, but I was hoping for a kiss first." Then she brings up her right foot at super-speed and mule-kicks Mongul between the legs. She's up FAST afterward, trying for a throat punch. She's pissed, and mom says the throat is a good target on a bigger, stronger attacker. Mongul is extremely strong and invulnerable. He's one of the few people to ever beat Superman in a hand-to-hand fight even once, even if he's lost all the other times. He's also an extremely skilled combatant, able to take on Wonder Woman and Batman simultaneously and beat Wonder Woman nearly to death. Wonder Woman probably should have kicked him in the nads, though. Because apparently even kicking a nearly invulnerable groin is painful if you kick him with a hybrid Kryptonian's level of superhuman strength. With both feet, mind you. Using the entire ground as a brace for the force. Poor Mongul, he makes a pained face, not having expected something like that, dropping the spear to hold ... well... himself. Which gives Mia another shot to punch him, and she punches him in his throat. Ow. He goes backwards from that, staggering before falling down. Unfortunately he doesnt look like he's going to stay down, as he gets up to his knees, one hand still cupping something which must be really achy. He starts snickering though. Then an evil chortle. "Good... *cough* Good move. For a woman." he says, still wincing as he's on his hands and knees.%RMom was right. Throat punches are effective, even against a stronger opponent. Groin kicks even moreso. Maybe there should be a martial arts school entirely dedicated to groin kicks. Cir-El nods at the comment, then says, "I get better." She's standing in a prepared stance, waiting for the right moment, then she's moving as fast as she can move. Poor Mongul dropped his spear; Cir-El takes that as a cue. Woman hitting him or not, a super-speed knee to the face when you're not ready for it should snap his head back. A Tai Chi move next, she brings both of her hands down to add momentum to his movement. And she catches the spear just before it hits the ground. Unfortunately her super speed requires all her concentration, and she can't keep it up while she's doing new moves. Not really familiar with the spear, she's pretty sure the sharp end goes into the bad guy. So she spins around and pivots, having to slow down significantly, and actually tries to drive the thing into his eyeball. For reals. Mongul's head snaps backwards from the knee to it, still off guard from the previous two attacks. But when she tries to drive the spear into his eye, his hand goes up, catching the spear about half an inch before it was about to do just that. He brings his other hand up to the spear and pushes it with incredible force backwards into Mia's face, causing the handle to hit into her chin. "Enough playtime, you had your girl power moment." he quips, apparently getting his wind back from the one attack that REALLY had hurt. And he's up again, swinging the spear, which must be made of something incredibly tough, into Mia's side like a staff. There's an audible crack again - and it's not from the spear. Slightly blinded from the spear-butt into the face, Cir-El motions to the cops. Just hoping they'll get away, she mouths 'run' at them. Which is plenty distraction to let her get another rib busted. She actually spins around from the impact and slams into a police car like a wrecking ball. She spreads her arms, letting the car basically shred off of her as she gets back up, though she's obviously hurt. Seeing Mongul near, WAY too close, she tries to leap up into the air to get back into the sunlight again! Damn buildings, blocking the light. Fortunately, the cops follow Cir-El's direction and do a tactical retreat. The same isnt possible for Cir-El herself, unfortunately, as Mongul grabs Mia's leg as she leaps up, and proceeds to slam her around and down into the ground once, twice, three times with excessively powerful amounts of force. He then takes his foot and kicks her in the stomach again, sending her slamming into a wall and through a lamppost. "Kiddie time's over." he says as he puts his spear back on is back and walks over, cracking his knuckles. Cir-El is kind of a limp dishrag after the third time she's slammed into the ground. Being kicked across the ground and through the lamppost gets no response. Not even a quip. She lays there, absolutely unresponsive save for the bleeding. Cir-el gets an odd ringing in her ears. Odd how things go kind of black sometimes. Oh wait, I blacked out! Coming back to consciousness she cracks an eye open wondering why the world's spinning. And starts to try to get back up. It's not looking hopeful, but she's got that iron will thing going on. Mongul looks at Cir-El as she lies there unresponsive. When she starts getting back up, he puts his spear back by her neck. "You know what? You were pathetic, and apparently..." he looks around. "Superman isnt coming to be a worthy challenge. Or even that blonde GIRL." Who beat him up even worse because she didn't ever hold back, but good luck making MONGUL admit that. "So I think I'm going to throw this little fish back. Who knows, maybe you'll wise up and learn that you're not cut out to be a warrior, and keep that for the men. You could do something useful, like perhaps make sandwiches. Or maybe you'll toughen up a bit and be a better bait. Let him know I'll be back." He walks a few steps away, then takes out a device and flips the switch, opening a portal. Then thinks as the portal stands there open. "On the other hand, I could always just kill you and carve it on your corpse. Yeah, I think I'll do that instead." he says as he takes out the spear, aims, and is about to throw it at Cir-El as she's still trying to get back up. Fortunately the spear gets cleanly severed by a pair of heat beams from the eyes of one extremely ticked off Kryptonian teenager, the aforementioned 'Blonde GIRL' from before who didnt even merit being named. It's followed up by a series of kicks and punches as a blue blur comes in, mostly directed at Mongul's head from a recently sun-dipped angry Supergirl, back from the future (and San Francisco), who got a glimpse of Cir-El. She was just going to head back to her apartment where Leah was waiting when she had heard the fight. And she's pretty much using up all of that built up solar charge on Mongul's face before he actually was prepared for a second fight right on top of the first one. She then kicks him in the chest, which sends him flying into the portal. "And don't come back!" Kara yells as she stomps on the zeta device that Mongul dropped, causing it to break and the portal to close. Cir-El is looking at Mongul when he cocks the spear back. One of her really useful but very hard to notice powers is subtle: she can see things moving at super speed. So she's able to see every move as the battle changes, and when Mongul gets booted in the chest by Kara's size nines, she flops onto her butt in the rubble she's been laying in and flips him the bird. It'll have to be enough, since he's gone after that and the portal is closed. And she sits looking up at Kara, grinning blearily. With what's starting to look like two black eyes and a bloody nose, and a winning grin. "Totally had hi..." she starts to say to Supergirl. And then she falls over, passing out again. But she's not caught by the ground. She's caught by a police officer who's returned, against all odds. And around the area, others have begun to return. Because they had to see, they had to try and help. And the look on their faces suggests that they're a little attached to the new heroine, as they look up to Kara. Kara Zor-El heads over quickly to Cir-El to help her up. "Yeah, definitely had him on the ropes." she says with concern, then looks at the others. Wow, Mia really did step up, judging from how the civilians were looking at her. "C'mon... I'm taking you back to my place and we're going to get you healed up." Karas says as she picks her up and flies off with her. Meanwhile, the four bank robbers and the one in the car are still standing there, hands up, having not moved an inch during the entire battle. One says to the other, "Do we.. um... do we just wait?"